Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cylindrical containers, such as buckets, are a common sight on any construction project. Many times, such cylindrical containers may include a material such as mortar, paint, spackle, grout, plaster, or other building materials. At the end of the day, these cylindrical containers must be cleaned to remove the material from the interior surface of the bucket and preserve the lifespan of the bucket. However, with the large number of cylindrical containers used on any given worksite, this is a time consuming, inefficient and therefore costly process. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device enabling a rapid and efficient method for cleaning cylindrical containers.